choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveHacks, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in LoveHacks, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! LoveHacks follows a system simular to The Crown and The Flame. #WIN is when you have done something correct. #OMG is also when you have done something correct but is more of an OMG moment. #FAIL is when you have completly failed something. Chapter One: This Story Will Change Your Life Choice 1 *A Girl! *A Guy! (It doesn't matter who you pick you will play as the other later) Choice 2 If girl you will get this first *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 *Short Curls *Straight Bob *Wavy Ombre *Braided Bangs Choice 4 *Tough Casual *Work Chic *Trendy Sundress *Bold Bohemian Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's go! *Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name Choice 7 *I'd like to pour some sugar on you. (+WIN) * You're gonna need a better line than that. Wanna try again?(+OMG) *You were cuter before you started talking.(+OMG) Choice 8 *I'm still talking to you,aren't I?(No effect) *You game is weak, son.(No effect) *I can barely keep my clothes on.(No effect) Choice 9 *I hadn't met you yet.(No effect) *I have high standards.(No effect) *I'm waiting for true love.(No effect) Choice 10 * Architectural Digest (+OMG) * Sesame Street (+FAIL) Choice 11 * "Table for One: How to be Happy and Single" (No effect) * "How to Ask Guys Out in Three Easy Steps" * "Not Just Sex: How to Bring Love Back Into the Bedroom" (No effect) Choice 12 * It's got great viral potential! (No effect) * As long as I don't have do date a TJ, I'm in. (No effect) * I'm gonna need a company card to do this right. Choice 13 * Someone needs to call Martin out! * But I'm not worried. I'll be the top writer in no time. (No effect) Choice 14 * You totally HATE Isabel. * You totally LOVE Isabel. (+WIN) Choice 15 The choices below are when playing as Mark. * Admit I had a crush on her. * Pretend not to care. (+OMG) Choice 16 * I don't Always know how I feel. (No effect) * Go to hell, Cole. (No effect) Choice 17 Back to playing as Dani. * Little Black Dress (12 ��) * Mustard Dress. (You get ''"#HotStuff" if going on the date wearing "Little Black Dress")'' Choice 18 * Impressive. (No effect) * You brought me to a work party?! Diamond Choice 1 * Keep the compliments coming... (+WIN) * I don't care what they think. * You know, women aren't trophies. Diamond Choice 2 * Champagne (No effect) * Tequila Sunrise * Whiskey (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Dance sexily. (+WIN) * Do the Running Man. Chapter Two: Telltale Signs Your BFF Is Into You Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Kiss Mark's cheek. (+OMG) * Give Mark a long hug. (+OMG) Choice 2 * They picked the right guy for the job. (No effect) * They had to make a tough choice between you two. (No effect) Choice 3 * I was about to call you earlier... (No effect) * I was seeing how long I could avoid you. * I'm pretty sure the phone works both ways. (No effect) Choice 4 * Mark's team (No effect) * Evan's team (No effect) * Your own team Choice 5 * Wish him luck! (+OMG) * Distract him! Choice 6 This is a timed choice * Lob the ball! * Shoot the ball! (+WIN) * Hurl the ball! Choice 7 * You can't turn down a chance like this! (No effect) * That you're ditching me on our date. * I'd rather hang out with Mark anyway. Choice 8 * The Bayshore Welcome (No effect) Choice 9 * Breathe in the drink, savoring every moment. * Give it a sniff, then down the drink. Choice 10 * He has a point about flirting. (No effect) * He's even MORE wrong about dating. Choice 11 * You're on! I'm always down to learn a new drinking game! (20 ��) * It's a tempting offer, but I think I'm gonna have to pass. (You get "#DrinkUp" if you agreed to play Red Herring) (You get "#PartyPooper" if you pass the chance to play Red Harring") Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Drop! * Drink! (+WIN) * Dribble! Diamond Choice 2 * Ha! Definitely not! * How'd you know? (+OMG) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Make moose antlers! (+FAIL) * Make bull horns! (+WIN) Diamond Choice 4 * Cole * Brooke * Sereena * Mark (+OMG) * Horatio Choice 12 * I didn't know Mark had a girlfriend. (+OMG) * MARK HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! (+OMG) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:LoveHacks